


Written In The Stars

by PrivateerPoisonIvy



Category: Star Trek, Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: A tiny bit of humor, AU, Alien Biology, Anal Sex, Breeding Kink, Crossover, Empathic Bond, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Non-Traditional Soulmates, Rough Sex, Self-Lubrication, Telepathic Bond, Victor screws the Prime Directive literally, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 05:26:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16886466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrivateerPoisonIvy/pseuds/PrivateerPoisonIvy
Summary: Getting bored with what was supposed to be a dangerous and engaging frontier post. Victor doesn't realize how much his world is about to be overturned by his own capricious nature and an alien's biological imperative.This is an excuse for me to write a smutlet of Starfleet Victor x Alien!Yuri -don't think too deeply about it. :)





	1. Victor

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Star Trek/Yuri!!! On Ice (very loose) crossover/fusion smut ficlet - was a challenge to myself to bust out a PWP. 
> 
> I completely failed, took me forever to finish this & I have a much longer/super detailed version I’ll probably never get done. :P Just finally feel I can post this one. lol 
> 
> Victor is a Betazoid/Human Starfleet officer, Yuri Katsuki is an alien with A/B/O omega like biology but with alien characteristics (no tentacles, just different skin and hair + baby making capabilities). For the record: I have no problem with tentacles. lol 
> 
> Thar be mpreg/breeding kink in this fic (barely) but read at your own peril. I do my best with tagging but cannot predict what may be triggering - mind your own mental health, thank you & stay safe friends. :)
> 
> Victor with a C because that’s how they do it in the show.  
> Yuri Katsuki as Yuu’ri the incredibly thirsty alien.  
> Unbetaed, all mistakes are mine. 
> 
> “Talking”  
> ‘Psychic emotions/words’  
> Kudos, comments/constructive criticism fuel me. Thank you for reading!  
> Toodles & hope you enjoy! 
> 
> ~ Ivy

Commander Victor Nikiforov is a decorated Science Officer, ¾ Betazoid ¼ Human (%100 extra), expert Xenobiologist, gifted Linguist and Starfleet poster model. Avid poodle enthusiast, annoyer of 15 yr old prodigies (Lieutenant Plisetsky is so funny when he shouts obscenities) and the cause of Captain Yakov Feltsman’s rapidly receding hairline.

Despite being the Federation’s darling, Victor is getting fed up with command.

He expected this latest mission aboard the USS Zoloste to be the same uninspired protocol as always. Make landfall, collect samples, find intelligent life (unlikely) and if they found some, initiate first contact. It had always been his dream to explore the stars, discover exotic worlds, meet alien lifeforms and keep surprising everyone back on Earth with his brilliance.

He’d actually managed (for the most part) to accomplish his goals. Victor was a renowned scholar, lauded and envied throughout the known universe for his studies and had discovered many new planets and species.

But it wasn’t enough.

He had started to despair of ever meeting beings developed enough to communicate with. Of course the Federation was littered with sentient species and they were inducting new ones all the time.

The Russian scientist just wanted to have that special encounter on the front lines, making that crucial, initial impression on a civilization that no one had seen or heard of before. His research wasn’t exciting anymore.

These days, he didn’t feel a thrill...just empty. People expected him to find new worlds, classify animals and plants, maybe do some terraforming for a colony - rinse and repeat. **Boring**. Maybe this next M Class Planet would be surprising and different...but Victor highly doubted it.

Victor wound up being very, VERY wrong about their latest mission.

 

He’d gotten a wild hair and beamed down ahead of everyone else. The formal trip wasn’t supposed to go to the surface for two days even though they’d been surveying for three. Victor preferred to work alone since his accomplishments tended to either engender jealousy or ass kissing.

Plus, Victor was usually paired with Lieutenant Commander Georgi Popovich on away missions. Gosha had recently been dumped...the man turned into a wailing mess at the drop of a hat these days. Still a competent mess but...not an ideal research companion.

Victor figured an early start couldn’t hurt anyway since this planet’s atmosphere interfered with their transporters. All the more reason to get the bulk of the work done himself - without maudlin, angsty officers. *Ugh*  
  
The planet was heavily forested with numerous plateaus and mountain ranges. The trees made Earth’s Redwoods look like toothpicks. Victor couldn’t really see the viridian sky through the enormous branches.  
  
Another interesting part was the colors, the bark of the trees was a dark blue & they seemed to glow faintly. Leaves the size of an away shuttle, their shade close to lavender, also mildly luminescent. All the bushes, grass and various mushrooms were in shades of violet to cerulean with pops of what seemed to be red & gold flowers occasionally. A most unusual pigment palette.  
  
He eventually comes to a small clearing which is also a plateau. The ground sharply falling away to give him a lovely view of a sparkling pink river and more giant trees but not quite so gargantuan as the ones at his back. Perhaps this new part was just younger he mused. Well work wasn’t going to do it's self!  

He started gathering samples of local flora close the cliff edge when the ground just crumbled and he was suddenly tumbling down. Victor grabbed desperately at whatever protruded from the wall but nothing held. Brittle earth breaking instantly under his fingers. A nausea inducing fall - then *black*.

 

When the Russian man came to, his first thought was that Captain Feltsman was going to kill him... if the indigenous matter didn’t first.  
  
Groaning from how sore his whole body felt. Victor took stock of his surroundings, he’d fallen at least 30 meters. The precipice loomed to his left, the trail of pitted ground told the story of his slowed descent - he was lucky to be alive honestly.

After dusting himself off, it was apparent that he’d twisted his left ankle and there was a knot on the back of his head, not to mention the numerous cuts and scrapes. *Ouch*  
  
Victor’s ankle shot needle sharp pains up his leg at every step and the white-hot throbbing behind his eyes was fun too. There was no way he was climbing back up in this condition. He tried tapping his communicator but all he got was static...looked like he was on his own.

Victor cracks open his limited medkit, glad it hadn’t been lost or too damaged. And focuses on the head wound and then does a bit of healing on his ankle but he’ll have to be conservative since forcing the body to heal too fast was detrimental in the long run. Thankfully, this planet had a very temperate climate so, he wasn’t in danger of dying from exposure.

Daytime lasted for roughly 15 hours and Night for 20. Victor figured from the position of the sun, he had about 3 hours left to find somewhere to wait out the much longer nighttime. When the sun set...he’d be in trouble without shelter and a fire. Victor was definitely regretting his impetuous actions now.

Using his phaser, he cuts a branch off a seedling & into a makeshift crutch and starts hobbling carefully along the edge of the cliff. Victor could only hope there was a cave with nothing nasty living inside to wait in for the sun to rise again or if he was very lucky...his crewmates would take note of his disappearance and send a search party.

After about an hour of searching, he manages to find a decently sized cave that he doesn’t bother going too far into. Once he uses his medkit to brace his leg enough, Victor drags rocks and ground litter around for a makeshift fire pit.

A quick phaser burst later, Victor is finally able to rest. Huddling utterly exhausted under what’s left of his uniform jacket. Victor is once again thankful for his medkit as he heals his injuries to an almost unnoticeable level. He knows to stay somewhat on guard keeping his phaser close in hand but can’t help closing his eyes and the comforting embrace of sleep rushes up to catch him.


	2. Presence

Victor wakes feeling something he didn’t expect...horny beyond belief. His cock is straining his uniform pants, nipples tight, skin flushed and his hands are shaking. What in the world was going on!? The Russian hears a pitiful whimper nearby, grabs his phaser and trains it in the direction of whatever is in the cave with him.

Stalking slowly. He sees a crumpled figure, humanoid in shape and realizes the arousal isn’t his, it’s theirs.

The being sensing him, turns and what he sees is probably the most beautiful creature he has ever encountered.

 

The alien was humanoid in form, clothed in nothing more than a scrap over the loins and had seemingly male characteristics. The body was stocky through the shoulders, broad of chest with narrow hips, powerful legs and arms. The face triangular with a chiseled chin, the cheekbones defined and forehead high. Elfin ears with delicate points framed the exquisite face.

Deeply set amber eyes shone brightly and studied Victor intently from under prominent navy brows. Hair the same shade of blue as the eyebrows was pulled back into a high bun with a wisp or two falling free across the being’s face.

The alien’s overall skin was light purple but scattered across his body from hairline to ankles were small blue spots in a variety of shades and as Victor stared, they were glowing, fading, in different patterns.

Bioluminescence! Fascinating adaption and he couldn’t help wondering why they were flashing faster as he watched. Almost mesmerizing in their intensity. Attraction for the beautiful male swamps his senses.

The other must feel Victor’s lust since, overwhelming NEED strikes Victor like a velvet fist to the solar plexus, his knees buckle - putting him almost on top of the alien. Something that feels so right, almost like coming home *clicks* in his head and heart.

 

 _I’ve found you_ , is the resounding sensation.

 

Then the other is sending him flashes, pictures of tangled intimacy and Victor feels near mad with want. The Russian breathes deeply through a mouth gone dry and cups the other’s face.

 

“Shhh, it’s alright,” he tries to soothe. The alien leans into Victor’s hold and paths urgency through the bond.

 

“We can’t, we’re not thinking clearly,” Victor isn’t sure if his communicator’s universal translator is working but hopes his tone and the trepidation he’s sending through their connection are getting the message across.

 

He’s never been more grateful for his Betazoid heritage. Otherwise, he’d be flying completely blind as to how to manage the influx of the other’s emotions and thoughts.

The other sends him exasperation and sighs in frustration. The alien flings Victor onto his back, pins him with surprising strength, straddles Victor’s hips, lets his hair down to fall in a silken curtain and rips his loincloth off. Victor notes in the seconds after the alien’s covering goes flying that his cock is also framed by those iridescent spots.

Powerful hands slam into the ground on either side of Victor’s shoulders. Victor watches dazed with want as the male lowers his full weight onto Victor’s frame. The alien’s skin is blisteringly hot in temperature, a living volcano, Victor wonders if he’ll be reduced to glorious ashes. Like a star gone supernova.


	3. Meant To Be

Nuzzles and bites are laid upon his neck as the alien grinds his erection into Victor’s. He arches from the sensation but manages to recover his rationality. The Russian tangles his fingers into downy softness, pulls on the back of that dark haired head and gets hazy amber to meet concerned cerulean.

 

“Tell me your name, please? I’m Victor.” He smiles, gently to encourage.

 

The other seems confused and then those gorgeous, radiant, sunset orbs focus with intelligence.

 

“Yuu’ri, my name is Yuu’ri - please, Victor I **need** you! _The Burning_ is too much, my mind will be lost soon. I’m telling you I want this. So, please - don’t make me wait anymore! I have always been waiting for you.”

The alien, now known to him as Yuu’ri sits up and pulls at his uniform, with hands shaking from uncontrolled fervor. There is a giddy excitement coming from Yuu’ri, intoxicating in its intensity.

Victor needs to make sure that he’s not taking advantage. It would devastate him to hurt this breathtaking creature above him.

 

“Wait! We don’t know if we even match...physically.”

 

“Yes, we do, **we are**. Or you would not have felt my need. Only true mates are called, receptive and compatible. The one with whom we can have a family.”

 

Yuu’ri’s emotions turn despondent, “Do you reject me then? It is your right to do so.”

 

Yuu’ri’s eyes no longer meet his and those eager hands have stilled. There is a mantra of ‘Sadness disappointment, alone alone alone Always Alone’ now underlying the rampant lust running through their bond that he feels Yuu’ri (unsuccessfully) trying to squash.

It seems too far fetched but _somehow_ , Victor knows it’s true. The bond between them leaves no room for lies. Yuu’ri is _his._ His Imzadi, his beloved. And he **belongs** to Yuu’ri.

He’s been waiting for Yuu’ri too. Numb to everything. Victor hadn’t spared a thought for family, life or love in years and now it’s been dropped in his lap, literally.

Victor cups Yuu’ri’s face, turns him to meet his eyes.

 

“Of course I want you! Just had to be sure that I wasn’t forcing you. Using the empathic bond to influence you. Because, I want you too much,” he confesses cheeks burning from the admission.

 

Victor gently pulls Yuu’ri’s lips to his own and the other’s surprise, delight and joyful relief bubbles through their link. Yuu’ri’s hands card through Victor’s silver locks and Victor sighs at the gentle touch.

They trade soft presses of mouths, probing, exploratory caresses. It’s tender, careful, loving. Yuu’ri is at first tentative but learns quickly and Victor feels his composure slipping.

A nipple gets grazed, twisted, a tongue flicks and everything combusts.

Their arousal that had lulled, crashes upon them in a wave and the sweetness of those first kisses turn ravenous.

Victor plunges his tongue past Yuu’ri’s parted lips, the alien moans and renews his mission to get the Starfleet officer unclothed. Yuu’ri tastes savory, spicy and sweet at the same time. Like chocolate laced with chili powder. Victor feels addicted to the flavor already.

Suddenly, his skin is on fire and he can’t get his tattered uniform off fast enough. If this is how Yuu’ri feels, Victor can understand his desperation.

With Yuu’ri’s deft and enthusiastic help, Victor wiggles out of his clothes quickly. They spread Yuu’ri’s cloth and Victor’s uniform beneath their bodies for a tiny bit of barrier from the stone. The removal of any last impediments deepens their mental and emotional bond exponentially.

They soar together. Hands roam, gripping indiscriminately. Kisses are exchanged over and over, feverish, heady, drugging contact that stokes the inner fire to a blaze.

They break apart to breathe. Yuu’ri rolls onto his hands and knees, gives a bitten lip stare over his shoulder.

Victor feels like he’s having the most enjoyable heart attack **ever**. He can’t resist taking a moment to run his hands across all the muscles and skin of Yuu’ri’s magnificent back and ass. The texture is closest to soft suede, every pass makes Yuu’ri’s spots flare brightly in response.

 

“Victor, no more teasing,” a rough grind against the Russian’s cock has his eyes rolling back and he grabs Yuu’ri’s hips in self-preservation.

 

Victor slides a hand between Yuu’ri’s plush cheeks and is shocked to find a sleek wetness coming from Yuu’ri’s entrance. His fingers are engulfed in slick easily when Yuu’ri rocks back begging for more. He’s given a demanding growl along with a heated stare from over Yuu’ri’s shoulder.

 

“Inside now! Need you to fill me up. Pump your babies into me.”

 

That shouldn’t be the hottest thing he’s ever heard but the pure unadulterated want that pours through him at the idea of Yuu’ry heavy with his children makes him feel like he’s being lovingly electrocuted.

 

“Easy Imzadi, I’ll give you what we **both** need.”

 

With firm strength, Victor holds Yuu’ri’s hips tight, if he were human they’d be bruised. Collects a generous amount of Yuu’ri’s slick on his cock by rubbing through the valley of Yuu’ri’s ass. Ignoring pleading mewls, Victor pauses to slowly impale himself in Yuu’ri’s heat.

The feeling is indescribable, he is at once himself and Yuu’ri. They are of one body, mind and soul. Two beings made one in the joining of their flesh. Slow undulating thrusts into the slick fist of Yuu’ri’s body.

That’s why he almost comes when he hits something in Yuu’ri that makes them both wail. Victor isn’t sure he can handle the intensity of feedback from fucking and feeling like he’s being fucked at the same time. But Yuu’ri greedily slams back on his cock, riding him like he’s in a race.  
  
Yuu’ri’s cries are a goad, urging him on for more speed and roughness. Yuu’ri’s hole grips Victor’s cock like he never wants him to leave. Victor’s hips piston, the slap of them against Yuu’ri’s ass echoing loudly in the cave. Victor feels Yuu’ri’s primal instincts clouding over their minds.

 

‘Need it, want want want, fill me up! Mate, breed, mine Mine MINE!’

 

Victor snarls, fists Yuu’ri’s hair in his right hand, jerks his mate’s head back with it and gives Yuu’ri everything he has, his thrusts brutal in might and accuracy - making them both insensate.

 

‘Take it then! Gonna fill you so full, you’ll never be empty again. My Mate, mine MINE!!’

 

Victor bites the side of Yuu’ri’s neck viciously hard. Blood, inferno hot and tasting of iron pomegranates runs across his tongue and he does his damnedest to pound Yuu’ri through the floor.

Yuu’ri howls, writhing wantonly, every muscle locking tight as he comes explosively, dragging Victor over the edge with him. Victor’s cock sends pulse after pulse of seed deep into Yuu’ri. Blinding pleasure engulfs them, Victor thinks this might actually kill him it’s so good before he blacks out.

Once he’s back from La-La land. Yuu’ri’s satisfaction of being sure he’s pregnant comes through the bond along with glowing contentment. Victor feels terrified and elated, it’s a heady combo.

Victor takes a moment to spot clean with a bit of his torn uniform. Apologizing for the large bite mark on Yuu’ri’s shoulder with a penitent kiss. To which Yuu’ri just bites his shoulder in retaliation instead. ‘Did you hear me complaining’ is pathed quite clearly, Victor laughs in delight. Yuu’ri is truly perfect for him. They fall into an exhausted happy pile and Victor pulls Yuu’ri to nestle against his chest.

Slow, sweet kisses are exchanged, Yuu’ri falls asleep almost instantaneously, purring adorably. They’ll need to talk once his mate wakes but for now Victor basks with Yuu’ri warm and safe in his arms.

The crew is going to be shocked and Captain Yakov might actually blow a blood vessel when he learns Victor has thrown protocol out the window and is now mated with babies on the way. Whatever happens though - Victor will never let anyone or anything separate him from his mate, his Imzadi, his Yuu’ri.

 

**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> Whew!! Hope everyone enjoyed the ride. :) If anybody decides to do spin-offs or make fanart, please let me know & I'll be happy to link it in. Love, hugs & stay thirsty my friends. ;)
> 
> ~ Ivy


End file.
